


Plus One

by KayDiggsWriting



Series: What Happens In France... [11]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arguing, Co-Parenting, F/M, Hamgelica, How Do I Tag, Jealousy, Love Triangles, Not Actually Unrequited Love, OBC - Freeform, Past Relationship(s), Unresolved Emotional Tension, what happens in france
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-06-28 19:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15713580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayDiggsWriting/pseuds/KayDiggsWriting
Summary: Angelica and Alexander discuss their plans for Thanksgiving dinner. It should be simple. But of course nothing is simple with these ex lovers.(This is more of a filler part. Just to set up for what's coming next.)





	Plus One

**Author's Note:**

> Long time no read. hahahaha. No? Sorry.  
> This is probably going to be the only part without a flashback. I didn't know how to incorporate one into the short discussion.  
> I noticed that some updates are written in present tense and some are not. I have to reason for that.  
> Also I've been sort of non specific with the timeline and dates but that's going to change because important holidays (and birthdays) are coming up. And I need everything in order. I cant' wait to write Hamgelica Thanksgiving and Christmas and New Years and Valentine's Day! AHHHHHHHH. THE DRAMA!  
> As always I suck at proof reading so please forgive me for mistakes.  
> Now that I'm done ranting about what you guys don't care about, Please enjoy the story!

“Thanksgiving is next week.”

Angelica is not an actress. She doesn't know how to pretend this conversation is going to be any less awkward than it is. She stirs the coffee in front of her absently. Watching the sugar Alexander poured for her dissolve into the dark liquid. The clicking of the spoon on the glass is no better for her nerves than the dramatic score of a thriller would be. She finds herself tapping the spoon against the rim of the cup once, twice, three times. It grants her a second more of procrastination. The man across the table quirks his lips at the sound but otherwise doesn't acknowledge it. 

Angelica holds the mug firmly between her hands. Forgoing the handle curving from it's side. The almost biting warmth is a comfort to her palms. November came into frame and brought the harshest of weathers with it. New York isn't known for its gentle introductions into the seasons. But winter is an entire month away and still the temperature frequently dances the line of the low thirties.

Of course that means she is expected to adjust the thermostat accordingly. Making the temperature of her home higher than she prefers. Philip, much like his father, is not a friend to the city's colder weather. While Alexander's partiality is a result of his Caribbean upbringing, Philip's isn't as easily explained. Not only is he being raised in the city’s ever changing climate, he was also born during it's coldest time of the year. Yet that doesn’t stop her son from reaching for his coat the minute the degrees slide near the sixties.

Alexander’s hum of encouragement pulls Angelica from her inner ramblings. Reminding her that she did indeed have a reason for bringing up the upcoming holiday. One that has nothing to do with the weather surrounding it. She takes a tentative sip of her coffee as yet another stalling tactic. Alexander glances away from the screen of his phone to scrutinize her. What he sees must cause concern because he sits his phone and coffee down to give her his full attention. Going as far as to cup his hands under his chin for dramatic effect.

Great.

Because the full focus of his eyes is exactly what Angelica needs right now. Her second sip of coffee is slow enough to make those same eyes narrow. The raise of his eyebrow says what his mouth doesn't need to. _Tell me what wrong because I'm going to find out eventually._ Fuck Alexander Hamilton and his immaculate ability to read her as easily as he does the never ending emails chiming to his cell.

“Angel-ica.” The second part of her name is tacked on as an after thought. “Is something wrong?”

“My mother is hosting dinner this year.”

“Is that what you want to talk about?”

“Of course.”

“Of course.” Alexander’s fingers began drumming against the table. His subconscious way of expressing dislike for how slowly Angelica is getting to the point.

“You’re invited.” She sits her cup down. Placing her hands in her lap to hide her shaking fingers. “To the dinner.”

Alexander’s other eyebrow shoots up. “Thank you.”

“Everyone is allowed to bring a plus one.”

A nod. “I appreciate you choosing me as-“

“I didn’t choose you.” She interjects. Maybe it's not the smoothest transition into what she wants to say, but it works.

“I’m confused.”

“You’re invited because you’re Philip’s father.” Her eyes glance towards the wall that separates the kitchen from the rest of the house. Subconsciously seeking out their mentioned son who remains in his bedroom. Sleeping as late as his overactive body will allow. 

“Angelica, I still don’t understand what you’re trying to tell me.” His drumming is joined by the shaking of his leg. Less annoyed with the pace of the conversation and more pissed off with the content of it. Angelica is sure he knows exactly what she is tying to say.

“I was considering inviting-“ Swallowing becomes difficult. “I _am_ considering inviting Aaron to the dinner.”

His fingers freeze. There it is. The shoe dropping. Angelica braces herself for the casualties of the fall.

“You want to bring another man to meet your family?” His lips purse. Considering. “You want to introduce that man to my son I presume?”

“Alexander-“

“You’ve been on three dates with him.”

“Aaron is a good guy.”

“Still,” He's speaking more to himself than to her. “Three dates. I was with you for half a year and you didn’t tell me your real name. But this guy gets to meet the family after a few dates?”

“Don't think of it like that."

“How else should I think of it?” Angelica lifts her cup. “That’s what I thought.” Alexander grabs his phone with more aggression than necessary. His thumb taps mercilessly against the screen.

“Look-“

“Are you sleeping with him?”

Angelica chokes around the coffee sliding down her throat. He watches her with unimpressed eyes while she tries to right herself.

“Come again?”

“My question was clear.”

It was. But she's giving him a chance to redact it. An opportunity to drop this conversation before it morphs into a screaming match as conversations with her ex lover are custom to do. “Who I sleep with is none of your business.”

His snort is condescending enough to make her hands clench into fist on her lap. “So you are.”

She isn't. Not yet _._ But he certainly isn't going to know that.

“I said it’s none of your business.”

Apparently no answer is all the answer he needs to fly off the rails. His imagination so much worst than the truth. “ _How could you_? After you slept with me!" 

“I did _not_ sleep with you.” Alexander crosses his arms over his chess. A challenge if Angelica ever saw one. Fine, she'd let him play on the technicality. “I didn’t sleep with you in the way you're insinuating I slept with Aaron."

"I'm not  _insinuating_ a damn thing. I said it outright!"

"Alexander, I literally only laid down beside you-“

"That meant something. You know it did.”

“I told you that I didn’t want ... this.” She motions between them. “I don’t feel it anymore.”

“ _I don’t feel it anymore_.” He mocks in a nasal tone. “Then why the hell did you get up in the middle of the night to lay on the floor with me? Why did you say the things you said to me?”

"I thought you needed that."

"Bullshit." 

“I had a moment of weakness.”

“Then fuck you.”

“Excuse me?”

“No, I don’t think I will excuse you.” Alexander stands. “You know how I feel about you. Exactly how I feel about you because I told you. If you were being honest, if you truly don’t feel the same, why would you lead me on like that? It’s- It’s mean. It’s inconsiderate. And it’s selfish. _You’re_ selfish. To take advantage of me in your moment of weakness because you knew you could. You knew I would never turn you away. And here I’ve been pinning after you for weeks because I thought that whole thing meant something. When all you really wanted was a warm body to lay next to for the night.”

He takes his cup of coffee -still half full- and stalks over to the sink. Angelica sits frozen in her chair as he dumps the drink down the drain. In all the time she's known him, she has never seen him throw out perfectly good coffee.. Her mouth opens with the intent to say something to defend herself. Anything meaningful. But all that comes out is a broken gasp. Embarrassingly similar to a weep. 

“ _Alexander_.”

“You want to bring Aaron Burr to Thanksgiving dinner? Fine. It’s not like I can stop you.” There's no sympathy in his tone. Just cool resolve.

“Okay.” Angelica whispers because what the hell else is she supposed to say to that? 

His eyes widen slightly at her ready agreement. The shock lasting long enough to be seen and not a second over. Alexander schools his features into a more neutral expression. It's as if she can physically see the wall building between them.

“Well,” He smooths his tie down. “Thank you for inviting me. Be sure to set an extra plate for my plus one.” Apparently it's her turn to be surprised. “Just RSVPing now.”

She feels a wrinkle appear between her eyebrows. Giving away her confusion. “You’re bringing a plus one?”  Disapproval laces each syllable.

“You just said everyone could.” His eyes slide back to his phone. His thumbs moving quickly across the screen. “It’s a little last minute but I’m sure they’ll be able to make it.”

Angelica is aware that he's baiting her. It's a childish move but it isn’t far off from something Alexander would do as payback. The probability that he has anyone to bring is low. He doesn't have a large number of friends. And the ones he has are more than likely spending the holiday with their own family. And it can’t be someone who is... more than a friend. Alexander spends every moment he isn’t working with her. _With Philip._ He spends all his free time with Philip. He does not have the time to date anyone. Even with that knowledge, jealously climbs the ladder from Angelica’s stomach to herchest. Despite all her internal efforts against it, she find herself asking exactly what she knows he wants her to.

“Who are you bringing along?”

“Just a,” He taps around a bit more. Dragging out the answer. Turning the tables perfectly. “friend.”

“Which friend?”

That earns an eye roll. “Just a friend, Angelica.”

So she isn’t Angel anymore. Good to know.

“Is it a woman friend?”

“Why?” The curve of his mouth is patronizing enough to make her face heat up. “Are we getting gender specific place mats?"

“I just want to know who you plan on bringing to my house-“

“We’re not having dinner at your house.” He annoyingly reminds her. It's insane how skilled he is at raising her shackles with minimum effort. The downside to their passion.

“You know what I mean!”

“Oh it’s not like I’m going to bring the fucking zodiac killer to dinner with my son! It’s someone I know much better than you know Aaron Burr. What kind of pretentious name is that anyway? Why does he need double letters at the beginning and the end?”

Angelica almost laughs at his genuine frustration. Almost. “I’m sure he didn’t have a say in what he was named."

"He could have changed it."

"Alexander can you please-"

 

"Mommy? Daddy?" The pitter patter of small feet brings the argument to an abrupt halt.

Philip's father is closer to the entrance so he's the one Philip reaches for. Even when Angelica is more annoyed with Alexander than she can put into words, the sight of him holding their son humbles her into silence. His head lowers onto his dad's shoulder. His small arms stretch around his neck to hold him closer. Alexander's arms tighten around him as well. Showing him that his need for physical closeness is not only welcomed, it's reciprocated. The sight Angelica smile fondly. Philip has always been an affectionate boy but it's different with Alexander. It borders more on the line of clinginess. Like he's trying to make up for lost time. Time Angelica took from them. 

Guilt makes her look away.

"Did you have a good sleep?"

"Yes. Yes. Yes." And then he nods because the three answers weren't good enough. "I dreamed of Paw Patrol."

"You're going to turn into one of those pups if you don't take a break from that show."

Philip burst into a fit of giggles. " _Woof!_ "

Alexander loosens his hold to place the boy back on the ground. "Go say good morning to mommy, sunshine."

He doesn't hesitate to bounce into Angelica's arm. Gifting her with the same hug his father received. "Good morning."

"Good morning, sweetheart." Any negative emotions she was feeling washed away with Philip's smile. "Are you ready for breakfast?"

"I want cereal." He twists in her arms to look at his father. "Do you want cereal, daddy?"

"Daddy has to head to work. But eat some for me, okay?"

"Okay."

Angelica grabs the colorful box of Cap'n Crunch. Usually she wouldn't allow Philip such sugary cereal for breakfast. But the healthier choices she normally went were missing from her cabinet. She has a feeling a certain sweet loving, Caribbean is responsible for that. "You can't just stay for breakfast with him?"  _With us._

He shakes him head. "I'm sorry. I waited for him to wake up so I could say goodbye. But I have deadlines to make.  _Friends_ to call." He adds in case Angelica thought all was forgiven. "I'll see you later, sunshine." He walks over to ruffle his already bed mussed hair. "I love you."

"I love you." 

"See you, Angelica." _I love you._

"See you later, Alexander."  _I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING.  
> SORRY ABOUT SPELLING AND GRAMMAR ERRORS.  
> I HOPE YOU LIKED IT.  
> (I never know how to end their arguments without a dramatic leave so I always use Philip. lol.)  
> Who do you think Alex will bring to dinner? .  
> Comments and Kudos are cool.  
> Okay. Later.


End file.
